


Siren Song

by DemonofPhantomhive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Promptis - Freeform, siren prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonofPhantomhive/pseuds/DemonofPhantomhive
Summary: When Noctis goes for his nightly walk on the beach he is graced by a sound that could only be described as heavenly, but what happens when he finds out the owner of that voice isn’t human?





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallenseraphciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenseraphciel/gifts).



> This was a very unexpected one-shot for me to write! My friend @fallenseraphciel gave me the prompt- siren for an ask meme and it inspired this story! I am really happy with how this came out and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! 
> 
> Kudos and Feedback are always welcome!!

Prompto pokes his head out of the water, watching the shore in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the dark-haired man that would walk along the shoreline late at night. The man always looked like he had the whole world on his shoulders, his brows pulled together and his teeth pushing into his lower lip the siren is worried the he’ll actually puncture the delicate skin.

He waits for a while, but it soon becomes obvious that the man isn't going to come tonight to say that the blonde was disappointed was an understatement, but he thought that maybe the man finally was able to have a little peace of mind and that was enough to make him feel a little better. Prompto closes his eyes he starts humming a song for the mysterious man.

Noctis makes his way down to the beach he got stuck at an event and wasn't able to get away until now. He was frustrated about the event running so late and his father insisting he stayed until the end. When he arrives at the beach all of his frustration washes away as he hears a heavenly voice. The prince looks around trying to find the source of the sound and that's when Noctis sees him.

At first glance, the prince sees what appears to be a man sitting on one of the rocks in the calm waters. He has unruly blonde hair and his porcelain skin is dusted in freckles. Noctis’ eyes trail down the blonde's body, he sees a large fish like tail where his legs should be. 

The tail is covered in gold scales that glow in the moonlight, at the base of the tail the gold blends into orange scales that remind him of firelight. A small gasp leaves the princes lips, causing Prompto to stop humming and turn around his eyes wide with fear. There on the shore, the blonde sees Noctis standing there staring at him in awe, this is the first time he has seen the prince’s his full face and he sees how beautiful his eyes are, they're large and a shade of blue that would make the ocean envious.

Noctis steps into the water drawn in by the siren, he wants to get a closer look he doesn’t want to be this far from the blonde a moment longer and starts swimming towards him. Prompto’s first instinct is to jump into the water and swim away, but he just can't bring himself to. When the prince got to the rock, seeing the blonde this close leaves him breathless his eyes reminds him of the violet sheen of a pearl. 

The siren feels like his heart is going to jump out of his chest he has never had a human this close to him, but he’s not scared of the prince he doesn’t feel like he would hurt him. Noctis finally breaks out of his trance and (musters up) finally get the courage to introduce himself. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you, my name’s Noctis,” the prince says with a smile. When the blonde hears Noctis’ voice it’s like music to his ears, everything about him is absolutely perfect.

“Prompto, my names Prompto,” the siren says softly and even hearing the blonde say that gives the prince goosebumps. He wants to hear more of Prompto’s voice it’s so beautiful he needs more.

“C-Could I ask you to sing for me? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but your voice is so beautiful I would love to hear more.” Noctis says passionately much to the blondes surprise. He didn’t expect this, but it warms his heart and if this can help take the tension away from the prince he is more than happy to sing for him.

Prompto begins singing to the prince relishing in the calm that washes over his face, tonight is truly a magical night for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my friend @secretly-a-wuss for being my beta for this!


End file.
